Cesar's first girlfriend
by PoisonDutchess
Summary: Rex is frustrated at girls in general after a fight with Circe. So he goes to vent to his brother. His brother starts to tell him the tale of his first girlfriend, Artemis.
1. Chapter 1

Circe was mad at Rex for something. He had no clue what the heck was going on. It finally got to the point where Circe hung up on him.

Rex frustrated at the event went to go talk to his brother. He went into his room and sat on his bed. He folded his arms against his chest and leaned back against the wall. Caesar stopped what he was doing to look at his brother. When he saw that something was bothering Rex he spoke up.

"What wrong mijo?" Caesar asked with curiosity.

"Girls. Just plain freaking girls," Rex said not looking up or moving from his current position. He breathed heavily and sat up. His head was in his right head while his left hand was in his lap. Caesar's curiosity had turned to confusion. Then realizing what his brother had meant, a smile crept onto his lips.

"So my little brother is having girl problems, eh?" Caesar asked as he sat down next to his brother, a smile on his lips.

"You guessed it," Rex said as both his hands held his face. Caesar seeing his distressed brother, he put his arms around him and kissed his cheek. He ruffled his hair then spoke.

"I remember my first girlfriend," Caesar said as looked at his brother, getting his attention.

"What was her name?" Rex asked, now really interested what his brother was saying.

"Artemis," Caesar said casually.

"What was she like?"

"Sweet but she also had a, wild side if you would call it"

"Wild side?"

" She wasn't like other girls. She took action, she didn't just sit around and do nothing"

"And she fell for you" Rex said in a mocking, happy tone. Caesar's response was ruffling his hair.

"The only reason she fell for me was because I was the only boy in school who ignored her"

"Why don't you tell me the story and it make much more sense," Rex said as leaned into Caesar's chest ,very attentive. Caesar thinking this over started to tell the story of his first girlfriend, Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2

"Artemis had long, bright red hair that she always kept up in a ponytail, it was so long that even in a ponytail it went passed her hips. She had bright blue eyes. She was very athletic. She loved archery; it was her favorite sport in the whole wide world. She was also very stubborn."

"Like momma?" Rex said as he continued to snuggle into Caesar's chest.

"She was like momma in a bunch of ways," Caesar said with a big grin on his face.

"Anyway," Caesar continued. "Artemis was one of the most 'popular' girls at my high school. Every boy had the hots for her, well except for me. She actually got very mad at this. She started to flirt with me to get my attention. I ignored her; I had other stuff on my mind. Then one day we both got assigned to work on a science project. She told me that we couldn't do it at her house so we had to do it at my house. She came over later that evening. Momma let her in and showed me where I was. I was playing with you and your blocks. We were both giggling loudly. Artemis said 'ahem' to get my attention. 'Is this your little brother' she asked. I nodded and put you down. You continued to play with your blocks while Artemis and I walked to my room. She asked me wh…" Providence alarms went off interrupting Caesar.

"Dang it," Rex said sitting up.

"Go I can tell you the rest later," Caesar said.

"You better," Rex said as he ran out the door.

Caesar continued to his work while Rex was off fighting e.v.o.s .


	3. Chapter 3

**I really was questioning finishing this story but I wanted to finish all the stories I had in order to move to another so, ****eh****. Whenever have I said "Eh"? Ah whatever, Here's the story. **

Rex was trying to fight the e.v.o. and cure it quickly. He really wanted to get back Caesar's story. He quickly fought the e.v.o. and rushed back to providence.

He rushed back to his brother's room. He soon ended up panting so hard that he had to lean and his knees. Caesar looked at the clock and said, "That was fast mijo," "I'm guessing you really want to hear the rest of the story," he said with a big grin on his face.

Rex nodded, still panting. Caesar walked over to his bed and sat down, Rex following. "Where was I?"

"Now I remember, Artemis had asked me what did we I want to do for the project. I shrugged and then said, 'how about we do how pressure works'. She nodded at my decision staring out the window, her arms folded across her chest. 'You live next to the forest,' she said as she continued to stare out the window. I looked at her and asked her if she wanted to go out there and she nodded a simply yes."

Rex snuggled deeper into Caesar's embrace as Caesar kept telling his story.

"We went out to the forest and she looked very fascinated by all the trees and wildlife. She grabbed my arm and darted into the forest. 'As long as I could remember, I loved going into the forest,' she said, really loving the fresh air. She looked at me with a big smile and said, 'C'mon!' She tugged at my arm, bringing me deeper into the forest. She pointed to a big tree and started to climb it. She gestured me to start climbing with her. 'Ah what the heck' I thought as I started to climb the huge tree. We both kept getting higher and higher. That tree must've been over a hundred feet tall. We both finally got to the top staring at the city. We talked about all kinds of things up there. We were up there for hours. It finally got dark and I saw mammi and pappi come out looking for us. We both really didn't want to come down, because we had both fallen asleep in that tree,"

"Next thing we both knew it was morning. We both started to climb down the tree and walked back to my house. We walked in; mammi and pappi saw me and they bear hugged me. Their confusion for where I was quickly turned into anger for not telling me where I was. Artemis quickly grabbed out all her stuff and walked out the door. I was busted; I was really wishing it wasn't Saturday.

" When you heard all the commotion you came running down and jumped into my arms. You had thought I was eaten by a wolf! You started crying and mammi quickly swooped you away from me, giving me the evil glare."

" Later that night while I was in bed, I heard a knock on my window. I opened it to find Artemis. She whispered, 'Hey Caesar, wanna see something cool?' I quickly agreed not wanting to be stuck in my room all night. That started to become our routine. We started to do that nightly. Sometimes we would chill and relax, other times we would go cause havoc."

"One night we found a hot spring and agreed to go their tomorrow night. We had been developing feelings for each other. The next night in the hot spring Artemis asked my age. 'Sixteen' I replied, enjoying the hot spring. 'Me too,' She said as her body was engulfed by the hot spring. She came up and splashed me with her soaking wet hair. She pulled her hair back and swam up to me, her hands on my chest. She leaned in and closed her eyes; I did the same. She pulled back from me and we both stared into each other's eyes,"

"I looked up and realized that the sun was rising, Artemis looked at what we I staring at. We both rushed out of the spring. We dried ourselves off quickly and put our clothes on. We both rushed home, not wanting to face the consequences. I snuck back into my to find mammi tapping her foot. 'Crap' I muttered.

" 'You wanna tell me where you were mister? Her arms folded across her chest. 'Uh not really,' I responded. "Mister you are staying home from school today. We were worried sick about you!' she angrily yelled. Her arms at her sides, and her hands balled up in fists. ' I am going to ask again. Where were you?!' she said as she folded her arms across her chest. ' I'm not telling you,' I said with attitude. Mammi was appalled, she stormed out the room. Pappi came in for a quick second, shaking his head at me."

" I walked up and slammed the door I took a chair and put it under the doorknob, and locked it as soon as Pappi left. I fell face first onto my bed. I quickly heard a pounding on the door. Mammi was shouting, 'Caesar! open this door immediantly!' I did nothing of the sort. I heard a small knock on my window, and saw Artemis. I quickly got up and opened the window. I crawled out and went with Artemis. Mammi soon opened the door to find me missing and the window wide opened."

"I followed Artemis and she led me to the hot spring. When we got there she turned around put her arms around my waist; me doing the same. She and I leaned in and we kissed. We soon both pulled away and she said, 'Let's go to my place'. She led met to her place. When we got there I was amazed. She lived in a three building townhouse. We walked in and she led me to her room on the third floor. We both sat on her bed in awkward silence. Finally, she got up and turned on the television."

"We started to have small talk, which then turned into large conversations about various topics. During Artemis talking, my phone was ringing. 'Who is it?' she asked. 'Mammi,' I stuttered. I pressed deny and we continued our conversation, every time mammi or pappi would call, I would press deny. Mammi started to text me. I think one of the texts said, 'Caesar please respond,' It finally got to the point where I answered one of their calls."

" 'Caesar you need to come home now,' mammi said calmly. ' Nope,' I responded then hung up, continuing my conversation with Artemis. When it started to get dark out Artemis asked if I wanted to go home. 'Mom and dad will kill me,' I said. I decided to go home. Artemis wanted to wait outside if anything went wrong, but I convinced her out of it. We slowly walked back to my place. We said our goodbyes and I walked into my home."

"When mammi saw me she came over and hugged me. 'Caesar don't you ever do that again!' she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Pappi came over and started to hug me too. 'Caesar, we need to talk,' Mammi said as we walked over to the dining room table. She sat me down and looked into my eyes. 'Caesar, I know you're are growing older but you can't run off like that,' she said calmly. ' I don't care,' I said as I slumped down in my chair. Mammi and pappi gave worried glances to each other. 'Caesar as you grow older, you get more responsibility. But how can you get responsibility if you are not being honest,' Pappi said with concern in his eyes."

**Man! This is getting out of hand. I'll give you the next chapter later. I didn't think I was responsible of writing this much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this is getting sad. **** I've gone to far, now how do I stop! It's gonna be a lot of writing before I can give this story an end. *sigh* maybe I should've planned ahead. Ah whatever.**

" 'I don't care,' I said. Mammi and pappi were obviously stressed out. Mammi finally looked at me again and said, 'Caesar, go just go' I stood up and walked out of the house. As walked out I saw Artemis waiting for me. 'Let's go,' I muttered. We started to walk towards Artemis's house; we walked up to her bedroom. I sat on her bed, realizing that I was such a jerk to mammi and pappi, they didn't want me anymore."

"Artemis seeing my distress spoke, 'Caesar, they don't hate you. They just don't know what to do with you,' she put her hand on my slumped shoulder. 'Not helping,' I said peeping an eye at her. She shrugged her shoulders and looked at the floor. Her face lit up, 'I know what will cheer you! It always cheers me up!' she said as she took ahold of my arm and jerked me up. She led me down the stairs and we walked in an archery room. She handed me a bow and a quiver of arrows."

"At first I didn't get how this was suppose to make me feel better, but it surprisingly did. We were laughing and having a real good time. She taught me how to shoot an arrow properly and I taught her how to fake cry. Hours went by, and next thing we knew it was nearing midnight. 'That was fun,' she said as she put both of our quivers and bows away. We walked back to her room. She started to make a spare bed she had in her bedroom. When she was done; I passed out on the comfy bed."

" We both instantly fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows. We both slept in till around noon and then we only got up to feed our growling stomachs. Once we had eaten a junk food brunch, we walked back to the archery room. I practiced my archery skills until five o'clock that night when I was interrupted by someone calling my phone."

" 'Speak of the devil,' I said as I answered my phone. 'Caesar,' mammi said. 'I need you to come home,' she sounded like she had been crying. 'You don't want me, REMEMBER,' I told her as I placed one hand on my hip. ' *sigh* , Caesar we miss you,' she said. ' You sound like you had to think about what to say for hours and you struggle just to say it,' I retorted. Mammi sighed again, then spoke again, 'Caesar,' She took a breath and spoke again, ' Caesar please, I know you think we hate you but we don't. We have been just stressed out from work, not you,' "

" 'I'll come home tomorrow,' I replied then hung up. I looked back at Artemis and saw her walk over. She put her hands on my chest and I put my hands around her waist, our lips locked. We went down the stairs and fed our grumbling stomachs. We went back upstairs and went to bed. Well at least to tried to."

"In the morning we woke up, had a somewhat healthy breakfast and then I got ready to go home. As we walk back to my house, there is only silence. Artemis breaks the silence with a question,' Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?'. 'I guess so,' I respond."

"We walk to the front steps of my house. I give her a soft kiss on the lips before I turn around and walk in. Mammi came running over to me and gave me an enormous bear hug. She kept kissing my forehead and telling me home much she loved me."

"We still keep in touch," Caesar said finished up his story. Rex had long fallen asleep on Caesar's lap. A grin made it's way to Caesar face as he looked at his sleeping brother. He kissed Rex's forehead and replaced his leg for a pillow. He got up and silently finished his work.

**Wow, I wrote that much! Kinda left a cliffhanger on the story but whatevs.** **It was fun, I am really stressed out. It feels nice to get some kind of alone time without my dad bickering me.**


End file.
